


Miscommunication

by Sidi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi
Summary: The door slides open without an answer. He is shocked to see Lance standing there, face covered in shadows.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure why I am posting this. I wrote it ages ago, tried to make it fit into like, 2 other fic series of mine, it never did, and then it has been just sitting in my embarrassing Klance folder for months, so I don't know.

Trying to ignore the burning shame in his stomach, Keith takes off his jacket and belt, setting them beside him on the bed. It had been a mostly successful night, better than most, except for his one little mistake. He is getting better at these diplomatic gatherings. He follows the two general rules that Allura and Coran set for him that include no screaming and plenty of smiling and everything seemed to work out.

There had been alcohol though or the alien form of it. He usually did not partake, worried about being caught impaired at a crucial moment. But, for some reason, this time he feels comfortable enough to drink a glass especially since Allura and Shiro are drinking as well. By the time he is done, he isn’t drunk. He isn’t that much of a lightweight. Just mellowed out, a bit relaxed. The worry he carries on his shoulders every day seems to fade just a bit.

It is during this time that he walks off with one of the aliens. The alien, who is supposedly a baron, has shimmering, silver skin and shares Keith’s love for weaponry. As they stand away from the crowd underneath the moonlight, Keith thinks he looks beautiful. He doesn’t stop the alien from standing a bit too close. He doesn’t stop the alien from putting a hand on the small of his back and pulling him closer. He doesn’t stop the alien from whispering in his ear that he is beautiful.   

Keith indulges just for a moment, enjoying the whispers against his neck, the gentle brush of lips on his skin. It had been forever, eternities, since someone touched him like this. He will break away in a moment and politely tell the alien that they should get back.

Then there is a gasp and a questioning “Keith?” behind him. Both him and the alien jerk back and turn to see Lance staring at them, wide eyed and open mouthed.

“I was…just…uh, making sure you were ok because no one had seen you and…whelp, looks like you are fine,” Lance awkwardly stutters before backing away quickly.

“Oops” is Keith’s eloquent response. The alien laughs.

“It’s not a big deal is it? Do the paladins swear a vow of chastity?”

“No, it isn’t a big deal. We should get back though.”

So they do go back. And it isn’t a big deal. Keith doesn’t know why he is so embarrassed.

He sits on the edge of his bed later that night and sighs.

Maybe it is because he is probably the least likely of the paladins to make out with random aliens like that. Well, Pidge may be less likely, but that is just assuming they don’t interact with some sort of robot alien species. Maybe it is because he isn’t sure if Lance knew that he is into guys. Maybe it is because it was Lance.  

But really, all he had done is hug an alien and let that alien tell him he is pretty, basically. It is mildly uncomfortable, but who cares in the grand scheme of battling to save the universe.

Keith finally feels a bit less embarrassed, stretching and preparing to get under the covers when there is a knock on his door. He freezes. He isn’t sure who would be coming to see him this late at night.

“Uh, who is it?”

The door slides open without an answer. He is shocked to see Lance standing there, face covered in shadows.

“Lance? What’s up?” Keith flushes as he considers that maybe it is a big deal for Lance and that he wants to confront him right now. He bristles a little bit at the thought of _Lance_ lecturing him about getting too close to an alien.

Lance just stands there, looking at him. Then, he begins to walk forward, swaying a bit as he did.

“Whoa, buddy, you are drunk.” Keith recognizes the signs now, the sway, the heavily lidded eyes.

Lance reaches where he is sitting on the bed and in one not so fluid motion crawls into Keith’s lap.

Keith is so shocked that for a moment he can’t even move, think, or breathe.

“What the…” he gets out before Lance rolls his hips.

And it is.

Everything.

Lance isn’t what most people would call traditionally sexy. Attractive, yes. Cute, hell yes. But, he is also goofy and gawky and tall. He is a good dancer (not that Keith watches) but he isn’t sexy like some of the other dancers with rolling hips and seductive stares. There is something that always remains just a bit silly or over-the-top about his movements.

It is the same here. He is just a bit too tall with limbs a bit too long to crawl onto Keith’s lap smoothly. He is a bit bigger than Keith too, making the position awkward.

But, goofy, awkward, and gangly are apparently Keith’s kink because he likes it. A lot. He likes Lance a lot. He likes it better than if Lance were actually as smooth as he thinks he is.

He fights to keep his hips from responding to Lance’s.

“Lance, stop,” he chokes out as Lance rolls his hips again.

Lance responds by leaning in, seeking his lips.

Keith turns his head at the last moment, reeling at the feeling of Lance’s lips on his cheek.

“Hey, it’s not whoever you think I am, it’s me, Keith,” Keith says, unconsciously wrapping his hands around Lance’s back to keep him steady as the thin boy sways a bit in his lap.  

“No shit.” Lance speaks for the first time. Then he dips his head, gently nuzzling and then kissing Keith’s neck.

Lance crawling into his lap and kissing his neck is something that Keith hasn’t even dared think about even in his wildest wet dreams. He literally cannot remember ever being this turned on before. He briefly, just for a moment, wishes he is the type of person who could throw Lance onto the bed right now and give him what he is asking for. He imagines Lance underneath him and shudders.

But he isn’t that person and feels grossed out by even having that thought. Lance can barely walk straight he is so drunk. He still isn’t convinced Lance even realizes that it is him and not Allura or Shiro.

“Lance, listen, for real, you have to stop. Let me get you back to bed,” Keith says urgently, pushing Lance gently backward to create some space between them while still making sure to support him so he doesn’t fall.

“Keith,” Lance rasps in a voice that made Keith weak. Then, he feels Lance’s hand reach between his legs.

Keith gasps, half-trying to jump up at the same time as pushing Lance’s hand away from him. Unfortunately, Lance is so precariously situated on his lap that he slips backward, falling to the ground on his back.

“Lance!” Keith cries out, regretting it immediately. He stands up and reaches to help the blue paladin, now laying quietly on his back on the ground.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Lance snarls, swatting at Keith’s hand.

“Uh.”

With that, Lance stands up, unsteady on his feet as he stalks out of the room.

“What…what just happened,” Keith whispers to the empty room.

By morning, Keith convinces himself that it is no big deal though. Drunk hijinks and nothing else. Lance was confused and horny. Keith was confused and horny. Lance never has to know how much Keith enjoyed what happened. He will, someday, get the sensation of Lance grinding in his lap out of his mind and they will continue forming Voltron together like nothing happened.

He will let Lance choose whether they just pretend it never happened or have an awkward “everything is still cool” talk. Everything will go back to normal.

It is almost immediately after walking into breakfast that he realizes that normal seems pretty far away. Lance is chatty with everyone but him, carefully not making eye contact or including him in the conversation.

 _Ok fine, he is embarrassed. That is normal. No big deal_ , Keith thinks. Keith gets it. Everyone has gotten a bit too drunk at one point or another and done something embarrassing. The stories he could tell about Shiro…

They don’t make eye contact the entire breakfast and Keith pushes a bubble of anxiety down as he plugs away at the food goo.  

Afterward, as they are walking out of the room to begin their days, Keith grabs Lance’s arm. He is eager to tell Lance that it is fine, that he doesn’t care, to commiserate about getting drunk and doing silly stuff.  

“Hey, can we talk?” he asks.

Lance turns toward him, eyes cold as he looks down at Keith’s hand. “I thought I told you not to touch me?” Lance smacks Keith’s hand away, giving him one last dirty look before walking away. Keith watches him walk away, still standing there even after the blue paladin leaves the hallway, shutting the door behind him with a final, firm click.


End file.
